Happy Birthday, Ed : Peter x Edmund Lemon
by Jannasaur
Summary: It's Edmund's birthday, and Peter has a perfect plan in store for the birthday boy! AU Twoshot. Rated MA for Pevensiecest, Lemons, Smut, PWP, Yaoi, Cake and Shower Sex
1. Happy Birthday, Ed Part I

**WARNING; MATURE ADULT CONTENT. CONTAINS; LEMONS (SEX), YAOI (MALE/MALE), SODOMY AND INCEST. BE AWARE THAT THIS IS A SEXUALLY DETAILED FAN STORY.**

Author: Jannasaur

Genre(s): General / Romance

Fandom: The Chronicles Of Narnia  
>Characters (pairing): Peter Pevensie x Edmund Pevensie<p>

Summary:  
>It's Edmund's birthday, and Peter has a perfect plan in store for the birthday boy!<p>

(This was based off a story I wrote for a friend, so this is dedicated to her xD Even though she doesn't like Peter/Edmund lol)

Pevensiecest, Lemons, Smut, PWP, Yaoi.

Disclaimer; I don't own The Chronicles Of Narnia, nor its characters. All rights belong to C. S. Lewis© I make no money from this.

Warning; Rated M for Pevensiecest (Incest), Yaoi, Sodomy, and Cake

**WARNING; MATURE ADULT CONTENT. CONTAINS; LEMONS (SEX), YAOI (MALE/MALE), SODOMY AND INCEST. BE AWARE THAT THIS IS A SEXUALLY DETAILED FAN STORY.**

* * *

><p>Happy Birthday, Ed<p>

* * *

><p>Peter rushed around the kitchen in last minute preparation, anxiously awaiting Edmund's arrival home.<p>

"He'll be here any minute," he thought aloud, glancing up at the clock.

Just as Peter applied the last touch to Ed's surprise, the front door opened as Edmund walked into the house, back after a long day at school. Peter ran to the door before his younger brother could walk into the kitchen.

"Ed," he called playfully, closing the kitchen door behind him as he walked down the hall to greet his sibling.

"Hey," Edmund replied with a bashful smile, a little less enthusiastic on his birthday. But after an hour of football practise, he was bound to be feeling a little worn out.

Peter walked over to his brother, pulling him into a strong embrace. "How was practise?" he asked, patting Edmund's damp hair as the younger wrapped his arms around his brother, nuzzling his face against Peter's chest.

"It was okay…" He mumbled, inhaling the scent of flour on his brother's clothes, and apron.

Peter chuckled softly, gently caressing the back of Edmund's head. "Well, I hope you like my surprise."

"Oh god," Edmund groaned, pulling his face away from Peter's chest to look up at his older brother. "What is it? It's a cake, isn't it?"

Peter opened his mouth and gasped. "NO!" He replied playfully as his open mouth turned into a grin. "Maybe…" He winked.

"And don't tell me that Susan and Lucy are in there, waiting to wish me happy birthday, too?"

Peter paused for a moment, his cheeky grin slowly turning into a devilish smirk. "Who said anything about Susan and Lucy? The house is empty…"

Edmund looked up at Peter in shock. "Empty…?" He repeated.

"Yes," Peter whispered, "its empty Ed, no one is home except us."

"Where's everyone else?" The younger asked, still befuddled.

"They're at Susan's recital… Which will take a while." Peter playfully tapped the end of Edmund's nose. "So, are you ready to see your cake?" Edmund smiled warmly and nodded his head as they both pulled out of the embrace.

Peter took Edmund's hand into his as he drug his brother behind him towards the kitchen, he pushed the door open and pulled Edmund inside. Revealing a rather large chocolate cake with strawberry toppings and white frosting.

"Happy birthday Ed," Peter grinned, walking up to the cake that sat on the table.

"Wow Pete," Edmund exclaimed, staring at the chocolate cake with wide eyes. "It looks delicious!"

The elder brother blushed, feeling his cheeks heat up at his brother's praise as he removed the frilly apron he was wearing. "Th- Thank you." He mumbled, as Edmund stood at the edge of the table, ogling the cake with a grin on his face.

"It really looks wonderful Pete... Thank you."

Peter stepped behind his brother, wrapping his arms around his waist to pull him into his chest. "I'm glad you like it," He whispered into Ed's ear, gently nibbling the area of skin he knew was sensitive and feeling his sibling's body shudder in positive response.

"Are you ready for your birthday gift?" Peter whispered in a playful tone, slipping his hand up Edmund's white school shirt.

Edmund moaned as his flesh suddenly rippled with goose bumps. "Aren't we going to have some cake first?" He muttered, eyeing the delicious white frosting as Peter's hand slowly slid up his stomach while his mouth continued to nib and lick at his ear.

He licked the shell of the younger male's ear, hissing, "We will, but later…"

Peter smirked as he nibbled the sensitive flesh again, thoroughly enjoying Edmund's sweet moans that followed as he pressed his fingers to one of the sensitive nipples on the boy's chest, gently nipping the bud between his fingertips and causing yet another sweet whimper to escape his throat.

"P- Peter," he whimpered.

A stream of pleasure soared through the blonds' being upon hearing his brother's sweet and lustful whimper, causing a warm and hardening sensation to grow in the centre of his body. He grunted quietly at the tightness forming under his pants, spinning Edmund's body around to face him.

Pressing Edmund's lower back against the edge of the table, Peter continued to lick and nibble on the raven's ear lobe while his slender fingertips tickled and caressed at Pete's neck.

Peter continued sucking on Edmund's ear lobe and toying with it as he began to unbutton his brother's shirt. As soon as the cloth was removed, revealing the sweet naked flesh of Edmund's upper torso, he pulled Peter into his arms and latched his lips at the nape of his elder brother's neck.

Peter shuddered upon feeling Edmund's soft lips upon his skin and wrapped his arms around his brother's waist, pulling him closer. The younger continued to press kisses to his brother's neck, occasionally lapping his tongue over the same area to cause an even needier moan to escape Peter's lips, causing the hairs on his neck to stand on ends.

Peter let his fingertips wander Edmund's back, feeling every curve and muscle before feeling a firm hand latch itself to his crotch.

"E- Edmund!" Peter protested, shocked at Edmund's eagerness.

Edmund pulled away, revealing a very devilish smirk stretching his perfect lips. "You said I was getting my birthday present, I'm waiting…"

Peter smiled in response and immediately grabbed a hold of the male, picking him up with to sit him on the edge of the table. He smirked, standing in between Edmund's legs as he wrapped each one of them around his waist.

"Oh you'll get your birthday present soon enough," he replied, pulling his own sweater up and over his head to throw it casually to the kitchen floor.

Peter lowered his head down to Edmund's chest and took one of the nipples into his mouth, gently lapping his tongue over the sensitive nub, feeling it harden in his mouth as he kissed, licked and sucked it. Edmund moaned softly as he rewarded his older brother, gently running his fingers through the locks of sandy blond hair.

Peter continued to lick the hardened nipple, taking the other into his fingertips to nip the bud of it gently. And it wasn't long till Peter felt his member throbbing mercilessly for action under his black pants, as well as Edmund's

"It looks like someone is hard," Peter moaned, rotating his hips, aching for some form of release.

"Aren't you going to do something about it?" Edmund smirked. His tone was playful and seductive as he pressed his hands against the table behind him to support his body.

Peter smirked and quickly went to work on his brother's pants; popping the button and tugging at the fabric harshly to pull it down his thighs, letting it drop to the male's ankles. Peter gasped playfully at the erect member lying beneath the cloth that covered it, and slowly rubbed the hardened skin under the fabric, smirking devilishly as he watched the birthday boy's cheeks slowly redden.

Peter slowly got onto his knees staring up at Edmund as he rolled the underwear off his lower torso, revealing his arousal… hot and needy of attention.

Edmund watched his brother as he held the member in one hand, keeping his eyes locked with his which were glazing over with lust, and teasingly, running his tongue from the underside of Edmund's arousal, moaning as he did and watching the raven's lustful expression with much interest.

"Oh, P- Peter…" The younger moaned, his body trembling slightly to Peter's delicate touch.

"Do you like that, Edmund?" Peter teased. He was in the mood to make Edmund squirm and tremble for more of his touch.

Edmund gave a shaky nod as his eyes watched his older brother nestled between his legs. Peter held the member firmly in his grip, slowly flicking his tongue against the pink tip like a curious kitten. Very carefully, he gently slipped the tip between his lips, taking the hot arousal into the heat of his mouth. He moaned, slowly lowering his head so that he could take as much of his sibling into his mouth as possible. He slid his lips all the way down Edmund's shaft, causing a trembled moan to escape his throat, then he slid it all the way back up, sucking hard on the tip before letting it escape his mouth.

Peter looked up, smirking at his brother, curling his fingers around the slightly damp member, pumping it firmly. "You taste so good, Ed."

A small smile tugged at Edmund's lips as he blushed, running his fingers through the strands of Peter's silky hair, feeling pressure build at the bottom of his spine. He tugged roughly at Peter's hair, "Well, if you want some more, it's all yours." He smirked.

Peter let out another small, playful gasp, but smirked in delight as he lowered his lips back to Edmund's member. He pressed soft kisses from under the shaft, as well as lapping his tongue across the smooth skin only to cause small whimpers of pleasure to leap out of Edmund's throat once more.

He engulfed Ed's warm member again, letting his tongue run up the heated skin as he bobbed his head up and down, sucking the hardened member with slow and gentle movements. He wanted Edmund's body to trembling for him!

Ed's eyes slowly slipped shut as he hung his head back, panting hard while dragging his fingernails over Peter's scalp as the other sucked him off.

As Edmund's thighs began to gently tremble, Peter let his lips slide off the slick and throbbing member, letting out a long, throaty moan of satisfaction but leaving Ed's arousal unsatisfied.

His younger brother pouted as he stood back onto his feet. "No fair," he mumbled.

Pete smirked and laughed lightly, lowering Edmund's back onto the table. A small grunt escaped his brother as his body hit the smooth oak surface of the table – he looked over at the cake sitting just next to him, licking his lips as he imagined the sweet taste of the frosting and strawberries.

Peter caught Edmund eyeing the cake and crawled over him on the sturdy table. "Want some?" He asked, watching his sibling's hungry gaze.

He ran his finger against the cool frothy surface of the cake, collecting the icing onto his finger and smearing it against Edmund's soft lips. Ed's lips parted immediately, sucking Peter's finger into his mouth, licking up the delicious, sweet icing.

Edmund moaned as Peter pulled his finger from the warmth of his mouth with effort. "That tastes good Peter," he hummed, looking up at Peter with a devious smirk, propping himself up on his elbows.

Peter glanced at the cake with a one-sided smirk, but before he could say anything, Edmund had a handful of the cake in his hand, already prepared to feed it to his older brother as he shoved the chocolate solid into his mouth.

Peter gasped as the delicious chocolaty substance was forced into his mouth, but quickly smiled as he picked up the small platter holding the cake and pressing it firmly to Edmund's chest. Crushing the cake as it crumbled against Ed's naked torso.

He gasped in shock and darted his eyes at Peter before smirking deviously. "Lick it off, **now**." He demanded, lust flowing through his voice.

Peter smirked and obeyed the younger male's demand. "As you wish, birthday boy," he licked his lips, pushing the plate the cake was sitting on, off Edmund's chest. He moved in-between the raven's legs, hovering over his body as he trailed his tongue across the lump of cake sitting on his chest. "Yum." He simply replied, pulling himself up again only to press the palms of his hand against Edmund's chest, smearing the chocolate and covering his upper torso in cake. Peter giggled as began to run his hands all over Ed's lithe body, while licking and nibbling at the chocolate, hoping to find some of his brother's skin.

Edmund moaned lightly, his naked body almost covered in chocolate and strawberries. As Peter licked the cool frosting that was now warm with Edmund's body heat, he found one of the hardened nipples and immediately latched his lips to the bud to kiss and lick it clean of the chocolate spread across Edmund's pale skin.

Ed moaned, arching his back as his older brother continued to suck and lick the sensitive nub between his lips.

"You're so hard, I can feel you rubbing against me," Edmund whispered, opening his eyes to look at Peter: clouded and hazy with lust.

Peter knelt back to his knees and straightened his back, his own chest marked with chocolate icing. He remembered his own arousal in his jeans and groaned at the suffocating tightness throbbing beneath them. "I guess the birthday boy is ready for his present," he replied with a light chuckle. Edmund sat up, reaching his hands out to the button on Peter's pants.

"Yup… I'm ready to un-wrap my gift." He giggled, popping the button on Peter's pants and pulling down the zipper. Edmund's lips let out a soft whimper as he pulled and tugged at the fabric, harshly pulling Pete's pants down his thighs. Peter stopped Edmund, managing to somehow pull of his pants and throw them over his shoulder and then straddled himself on top of Ed's abdomen.

Edmund, resting on his elbows, watched the obvious arousal hiding under Peter's underwear. He gave a mischievous grin, "Get them off already, I'm waiting…"

Peter slipped one of his thumbs down the side of his underwear– playing with the elastic as he teased Edmund, making the other get more impatient as he continued to play with it. But eventually, even he couldn't keep up with the teasing as he felt his member beginning to throb with excitement and dire need of the warmth of his brother's mouth.

He slipped both thumbs at either side of his underwear, and wriggled the fabric down his hips, revealing the hard flesh of his arousal as it bounced out. Edmund smirked and took the member into his slender fingers, pumping his fist down Peter's length as pre-cum began to dribble out onto his fingers. "You're getting so wet," Edmund commented before pressing his lips to the pink head of his brother's arousal, slowly sucking the flesh into his mouth and sucking the member gently.

Peter threw his head back, moaning as Edmund's smooth, beautiful lips moved up and down his member, his head bobbing as he did. Peter could barley look at the other male, fearful that one look at Edmund's seductive lips and piercing eyes staring up at him as he sucks him off so well would throw him on the brink of climaxing any second… Peter's body shuddered as the pleasure continued to swell up in the pit of his abdomen, but before he could shoot his load, Edmund's lips pulled themselves away.

Peter blinked and looked down at Edmund smiling, who was waiting for his birthday gift from the older male.

Peter slipped off of Edmund's body, and the table, gripping to the boy's slender thighs as he pulled them towards himself, letting Ed's slim legs dangle off the edge of the table.

The older male smirked feeling excitement pound throughout his entire body, Edmund, feeling the same way laughed gently, flinging his arms up in the air, then letting them drop behind him to rest at either side of his face.

Peter placed his hands on his younger brother's knees, gently pushing them apart to leave Edmund in a most erotic pose, turning the elder male on even more if that was possible. Peter let his eyes travel up and down his beautiful physique, licking his lips lusciously as he did.

"Are you really going to make me beg, Peter?" Edmund grinned, slowly raising his hips, aching for a bit of attention.

"Well, I need to slicken you up first," he gestured, placing his fingers over Edmund's soft lips.

Edmund clicked on immediately, and sucked both of his brother's long fingers into his mouth licking and sucking on the digits before he felt them pulled away as string of saliva connected them to his lips.

Peter placed his index finger against Edmund's puckered entrance, slowly slipping the wet finger inside of his sibling's tightness. He thrust his finger in and out gently, before letting the second follow… Peter's fingers continued to pump in and out of Ed's entrance, causing him to moan softly and whimper in pleasure as it quickly began to overtake his body.

Peter finally deemed Edmund ready and began to prepare himself for entry as he pressed the tip of his arousal at Ed's entrance, anticipating his invasion on the younger's hot body. Pete moaned, gripping firmly to Edmund's hips, slowly pushing himself into his sweet tightness.

"Edmund…" He moaned, feeling his member insert fully into Ed. "You're so tight!"

Edmund, unable to speak, just moaned in response, wriggling his lower torso as he adjusted to the hard and hot arousal inside of him.

Peter locked his cool blue eyes with Edmund's minstrel brown ones, slowly pulling his hips back to slam them back against Edmund's behind.

Thrust after thrust, pound after pound, Edmund and Peter moaned… Their hot bodies glazing with sweat as dew drops began to run down the side of Peter's flushed face and drop from his chin as he rocked into Edmund

Edmund's legs wrapped themselves around his brother's back as his arms did the same around his neck, pulling Peter deeper into him.

"Ah, Peter!" He moaned into the other's ear.

"Ed, I don't know if I can hold it in any longer!" The blond hissed desperately as his body began to tremble slightly as he resisted the urge to explode inside of Edmund.

Edmund smirked feeling his cheeks burn even hotter, tickling the back of his brother's neck. "Well, don't hold it in any longer…" he whispered, licking Pete's ear lobe as his thrusts increased and sped up in pressure and pace.

Peter's movements became incredibly animalistic as he pounded into Edmund hard, abusing his poor little body. But Edmund didn't mind in the slightest as he moaned, egging Peter on even more as their bodies started to move in sync.

Edmund latched one of his hands to his own neglected member, pumping it in rhythm to his brother's incredible fast thrusts until reaching his own orgasm.

Peter and Edmund both reached the peak of their mountains together as each of them exploded.

Peter's body trembled violently as he filled Edmund's hole with his sticky substance as Ed's sprayed all over each of their chests, mixing in with the chocolate.

Both of their bodies collapsed as Edmund's back hit the surface of the table and Peter toppled on top, each of them heaving and panting for breathe.

Peter gazed at Edmund before locking their lips, and mingling their moist tongues with the other and then pulling away.

"Happy Birthday, Ed… I love you." He moaned breathless as his chest continued to heave for breathe.

Edmund smiled gently in response, himself also lost for breathe. "I love you too," he replied heaving. "That was one heck of a birthday!"

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Haha, a smutty one shot! Mmmh. That was yummy to write, I hope you all enjoyed it. The ending seems a bit rushed, but that was because I really didn't know how to end it... I have a sequel for this story, which is just another smutty chapter with no plot. If you want it... Leave a review.

Leave me reviews! If you like my stories, then please, leave a review to let me know you like it. If you didn't like it... Then leave a review telling me what you didn't like about it and what I can do to improve.

Thank you!


	2. Boys and Bubbles Part II

Warning; Rated MA (Mature Adult) for Pevensiecest (Incest), Yaoi, Sodomy, and Shower Sex

* * *

><p><em>Sequel To 'Happy Birthday, Ed'<em>

Boys and Bubbles

* * *

><p>Peter stood up, pulling out of Edmund. "You look like you could do with a wash. I mean, covered in cake and all..." He winked, trying to hint what he had in mind.<p>

Edmund sat himself up slowly, a small smile tugging at his lips as he raised an eyebrow, "Do I?" he asked.

"Yes," Pete replied in a low chuckle pulling his sibling into his arms.

He pressed his lips to Ed's softly, and hummed happily as his brother kissed back. He carried him into his arms and made his way to the bathroom. "You could do with a shower." He smiled, kicking open the bathroom door and standing Edmund in the centre of the room.

Edmund blushed as Peter turned the shower on, stepping back towards him to pull the other in an embrace. They held one another for a few seconds before Peter pulled away, taking his sibling's hand in his own to drag him over to the shower.

He pulled Ed with him under the water that sprayed over their messy bodies, soaking them and slowly washing away the food clinging to their naked flesh.

Edmund grabbed a sponge and covered the surface in shower gel. The scent of the sweet liquid suddenly filled the air as he pressed the object to Peter's chest, moving it in slow, gentle circular motions as he lathered it upon Peter's smooth, but sticky skin covered in broken pieces of chocolate cake.

Peter smiled, watching Edmund as he carefully washed his chest. But as the younger sibling continued to gently scrub off the dirt, covering his chest with small bubbles, the sandy blonde hooked his hand around the back of Ed's head, causing him to stop and look up at Pete with wide eyes.

Peter pulled his brother closer, until the tips of their noses were touching before he titled his head and pulled Edmund's lips onto his own. Both of their eyes slid shut as Ed pressed his lips harder unto the older male's, slowly parting his lips against his to swiftly slide his tongue along the others lips. Peter moaned deeply and parted his own lips, allowing his sibling's tongue to slide past his lips and gently poke at his own tongue. Both of them then delved into a deep, passionate kiss that left them feeling light headed and a little lost for breathe as they pulled away, only to find their hot erections slamming against each other.

"You're hard…" Edmund panted against his brother's lips.

Peter nodded. "Yeah, and so are you!" He chuckled softly; still panting with his eyes closed as he gripped tighter to the younger's hips.

"What are we going to do about it?" The raven asked, slowly looking up, and into Peter's soft coral-blue eyes.

"There's only one thing we **can** do." Was all Peter said before pulling Edmund's waist and crashing it against his own.

Edmund gasped and blushed as he felt their hardened members brush up roughly against one another, causing a small and wry whimper to escape his lips as Peter began to gently rock their hips together.

The younger grabbed his older brother's shoulders, clinging to them for support as he continued to press and rub their arousals against one another with perfect varying pressure.

"P- Peter~" Ed whimpered submissively as he felt his brother press his back against the misted tiles.

The warm water spouting from the shower continued to pelt against their skin gently. "Edmund…"

They continued to grind into one another's erections, panting heavily against each other's damp skin before Peter pulled away from his brother completely. He slowly spun Ed around (so that his face was now facing the wall of tiles), running his hands along the younger's arms to press each of his hands against the tiles for support.

"I want you Edmund…" Pete whispered deeply down the skin of Edmund's neck, running his damp hands down the others slender sides.

"Pete…" His sibling moaned in response, clawing at the tiles as he felt his older brother's large hands reach down for his bottom.

Peter grabbed the boy's firm cheeks into his hands, gently squeezing the flesh and giving it a little spank before resting his chin against the nape of the young raven's neck with a smirk. He lapped his tongue against the wet skin, damp with moisture before gently nibbling the male's neck.

Edmund's teeth clenched as a small hiss escaped through, trying to hold back the sea of pleasure that washed over him as he felt the other's hot, damp skin against his own.

Peter had pulled away and licked his index finger thoroughly, until it was slick with saliva and wet with the water as he gently pressed the bone of flesh to his brother's entrance.

Edmund's body squirmed and trembled, upon feeling one of the digits gently pushed into him, sliding past the ring of tight muscles until it was fully inserted within him. Slowly, Peter pulled his finger back before thrusting it in and out of Edmund, as he panted and scraped his fingers against the tiles. After feeling him stretched a little, (since he was still feeling a little loose from their earlier session, it was easier for him to fondle his lower regions) he followed a second finger in to accompany the first, pushing them in and out with more force and pressure until he had Edmund squirming and moaning, "Peter, I need you, in me!"

Peter's lips formed into a devilish smirk as he very slowly evacuated his fingers out of his brother's throbbing opening, taking his hardened arousal into his hands and rubbing the tip against Edmund's entrance.

"What do you want, Ed?" He asked teasingly.

Edmund whimpered and shuddered at the feeling of his older brother's hot skin rubbing against his own. He pushed his hips back, trying to usher the other to enter him. But Peter pulled his hips away as Edmund pushed his back.

"I'm not going to do anything, until you tell me what you want** in** you." A small chuckled escaped Peter's throat as he grabbed onto his sibling's hips, pushing them back and causing the young raven to whimper and pout in annoyance.

"I…" He panted, unable to bear the passion and heat taking over his body. "I want your," Edmund's voice mumbled, making it hard for Peter to hear his voice. "in me…"

Peter leaned his lips closer to Edmund's ear, smirking, "You want… what?"

Edmund huffed and pouted even more. "You know what I want Peter! I want your throbbing, hot and hard shaft deep in me!"

Peter pulled his face back again, gently laughing as he did. "Oh, you want **that**… All you had to do was ask, Ed."

Edmund huffed; pressing his cheek against the warm tiles while Peter positioned his hips in line with his back, slowly pushing his hard and heated member into his younger brother. Delving into his inners and causing Edmund to let out a deep moan as he felt the heated arousal settle itself within him.

Peter let out a husky chuckle, slash, moan as he pressed his hips hard against Edmund's bottom, enjoying the feeling of having his whole member engulfed by the other. "Someone's greedy today," he panted, already feeling a little lost for breathe as he felt his brother clenching around him. "You better keep your balance, because I'm going to be pound you into that wall…"

Peter's heated warning caused Ed to heave out a startled gasp as he felt his brother's member slide out and pound back into him **hard**.

"Ah!" The elder grunted, feeling his flesh ram into the younger as he began pulling his hips back again to repeat the action, and listening to Edmund's small whimpers and moans as his whole body jolted each time Peter pounded into him.

The raven's fingertips pressed against the tiles, wanting to grip to them for support, only having them slip down the moist ceramic material as the dark blonde's hips grew stronger with each thrust, and pounding him into the wall as hard as promised.

"Ah, Peter," Edmund moaned, moving his hands behind him to grip to his brother's hands curled around his waist.

"Yes, Ed?" Peter panted in response, still pushing his hips into his sibling's deliciously tight rear.

"I… I want to see your face…" He whimpered quietly, before feeling his brother's heat escape his entrance.

Peter immediately spun his baby brother around, pressing his back to the tiles so that they were now face-to-face. Edmund moaned as he felt the droplets of water splash against his chest.

Peter pulled his own body closer to Ed's, grabbing his thigh and hooking it over his hip before taking his arousal and pushing it back into the sweet heat of his brother's entrance, the same he had been inside just moments ago.

Edmund whimpered, staring deep into Peter's cool blue eyes as his arms wrapped around the elder's neck.  
>Peter's grip tightened on his baby brother's hips as he began pushing hips up, thrusting into Edmund as he moved his own hips down to meet with his older brother's movements, and his hand latching to his bouncing member, needy and hot for attention.<p>

"Ah, P- Pete," He moaned, pumping firmly at his length, still staring into Peter's hazy coral blue eyes.

"Edmund…" The elder moaned in response, leaning in on Edmund's parted lips and taking advantage of the opportunity, slipping his tongue into the heat of his brother's mouth. The younger obliged as their tongues laced together in a dance.

As Peter and Edmund's hips moved in sync with one another, the steam filled room suddenly grew hotter as did their skins that got even clammier with the heat of the water pelting against their flesh as they continued to thrust into each other; moving in sweet and long moves of affection and passion.

Each continued to mumble the other's name as they parted slightly from the deep kiss, Edmund's hand still pumped hard at his member as it began to throb until he felt his orgasm slowly reach its peak.

"Pete," he moaned against his brother's parted and damp lips. "Peter, I'm gonna cum… I can't go any longer."

Peter breathed heavily on his sibling's lips, "Me either," he mumbled, still pressing his member deep in Edmund's as their bodies began to gently tremble.

It only took a few more powerful thrusts into the youngest male's body before Pete felt himself explode, trembling violently as he clung to Edmund's body as he too did the same, except letting his milky substance spurt out and splatter onto their heaving chests.

Peter gasped at his baby brother's powerful release, slowly riding out his orgasm before pulling out of Edmund's body completely, letting the other's leg fall back down.

They both heaved and panted for breathe as Edmund pulled Peter towards him, pressing their chests close to each other so that they could feel each other's hearts pounding against one another's.

Edmund chuckled. "It seems as though we didn't get clean after all, but instead got dirty while getting clean?"

Peter let out a small laugh, wrapping his arms around his younger brother's waist and then pressing his lips to his, to place a kiss upon those soft lips.

"I love you Peter," Edmund blurted out bluntly, blushing as he did. "This has got to be the most perfect end to any day and birthday, ever."

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Review to let me know what you's thought...?

Thank you for all the reviews and faves. :)


End file.
